


Uno

by SailorLestrade



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Card Games, Crack, Drabble, Funny, Game Night, M/M, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The boys are bored on the tour bus.
Relationships: Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Uno

“Please...don’t do this…” Tommy begged, staring at Nikki with pleading eyes. Nikki looked to his right with a sigh, not able to look at Tommy when he was like this.

“I don’t have any choice,” Nikki whispered. “I never have.”

“Oh come on, just play the fucking card,” Mick grumbled, slapping Nikki’s arm.

“Sorry T-Bone,” Nikki laid down the Draw Four card. “Red.”

“I fucking hate you,” Tommy grumbled as he drew four cards and pouted in his seat. Vince started to laugh.

“If that gets him to shut up, I’m going to carry a deck of draw fours with me wherever I go,” Vince teased. Tommy glared at him.

“This is treason,” Tommy told them. “Anarchy in its highest form.”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Mick told him. “Plus, you’re the one who wanted to play Uno. The rest of us wanted to play Monopoly.”

“Do you guys seriously not remember the last time we pulled the Monopoly box out on the tour bus?” Vince asked. “Doc was about five seconds away from calling the national guard! I almost got fucking scalped!”

“Oh I hold a knife against your forehead once and you never let it go,” Nikki rolled his eyes.

“Maybe band game night on a tour bus is a bad idea,” Tommy commented.

“You’re just mad you’re losing,” Nikki chuckled.

“Well, I was winning until someone had to be a dick!” Tommy snapped. Mick groaned and rubbed his forehead.

“You guys are making me regret every decision I’ve ever made in my life,” He told them. Vince laid down a red card.

“You guys are too competitive,” He pointed out. “By the way, uno.”

“Oh, fuck you Neil!” Tommy sneered at him.

“We should’ve made this interesting and played strip Uno,” Nikki told them.

“Gross. No one wants to see Mick naked,” Tommy shook his head.

“Well, that’s rude,” Mick glared at Tommy.

“Speak for yourself drummer boy,” Vince winked at Mick, who shook his head. “We know that if you two got naked, this game would become a lot more adult rated.”

“You’re just jealous,” Nikki smirked.

“Never,” Vince shook his head.

The game continued on with more one liners and insults being tossed back and forth. Every time one of them would get down to one card, something would happen and the game seemed to drag on forever.

“This is hell,” Vince grumbled. “This is what we get for catching that hotel room on fire, isn’t it?”

“Well, it might not be such a punishment if you three assholes would’ve done it when I wasn’t asleep in the room!” Mick yelled at him. The arguing started to get so bad that the driver radioed to Doc’s bus to tell him what was going on. The boys were so wrapped up in yelling at each other that they didn’t notice the bus pulling over and Doc getting on the bus, ripping the cards from their hands and putting them in the box.

“Hey!” Tommy called out. “Give it back!”

“No more Uno,” He told them. “Go read a book or something.” With that, he got off the bus and they started driving again. Nikki waited until the bus was fully in motion before he smiled and pulled out another pack of cards from his duffel bag.

“Anyway wanna play War?”


End file.
